


different dreams

by elecx86



Series: A tear [1]
Category: Coraline (2009), Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, MaeBea will happen over time, Other, three ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elecx86/pseuds/elecx86
Summary: about a week after the events down in the mines, Mae has a dream that's even more real than the ones she had before.she doesn't want this she just wants Bea to love her, but she cant keep track of the days she began's to lose herself"why cant I stop this"





	1. prologue

  There was always something weird going on in Possum Springs, ever since she was a kid she felt weird whenever she left town it was like calling her to return, some nights she would hear singing in her head. Even after going down in the mines with Bea, Greg and Angus and causing a cave-in which most likely killed all the cultists down there, after all they broke the elevator trying to escape the mines which caused the cave-in. They escaped through an old well at the end of the mines which was in Germs backyard. Mae knew that what happened down in the mine wasn't over. She constantly had an eerie feeling of being watched or followed it seemed like what the cultists said about the black goat was true. She felt like there was more to what happened then just what the cultists said like similar occurrences happening in other places.

  One night about a week after what happened in the mines, she had another dream different but it felt more real than before. It was as if the world around her was falling apart but trying to hold itself together until there was nothing left just a white abyss of nothing. She kept walking forward “is anyone there?!” She yelled her voice Echoed, it made her fur stand on end as she kept walking, eventually the world reformed itself around her in front of her was a huge pink house she soon realized ‘this was not Possum Springs’ she walked towards it in awe of everything around her.

  She heard a girl laughing and then a trumpet it seemed to be coming from behind the pink house she slowly walked around the house to come across a huge garden filled with weird plants and animals, around the garden there was a big field of blue flowers, In the garden there were two trees with big clusters of red flowers, and weird heart flowers that were glowing and seemed to be beating, all over the floor there were vines with flowers blooming from them, in the middle of the garden there was an arched wooden bridge going across a body of water covered in lily pads , on each side of the bridge there were giant floating pumpkins with water spewing out the top of them with their tops floating on the water coming out of them. There were what looked like hummingbirds that were bigger than normal, flying around pollinating all the flowers, and there was a huge frog sticking its head out form what looked like carnivores’ plants.

  Mae quickly hid behind a rock to stay out of sight she went silent listening closely to see if she could hear what the girl was saying instead she heard a loud mechanical noise she peeked from behind the rock and saw a giant blue grasshopper flying in the air like a helicopter, she noticed the girl that she assumed was the same one she heard laughing before, there was also a man flying the giant grasshopper but something was wrong he seemed off, it made her fur stand on end. After some time passed the giant grasshopper landed the girl looked happy and had a huge smile on her face, “You ready to go eat Coraline” the man said to the girl “yeah let’s go!” Mae then thought for a moment ‘why don’t they look like animals’ then noticed the man had big black button eyes.

  Mae woke up sweating and in a panic as if she had been thrown out of another universe. She jumped out of bed and put her boots on she sat down and leaned against her bed calming down. She thought about the dream ‘it was so real even more than the ones I had before’ she had so many question ‘why were they human?’ ‘where were they?’ ‘who were they’ the list went on and on she decided to ignore it for now, she headed downstairs. She noticed her mom wasn’t in the kitchen ‘I must have woken up later than usual’ she thought she looked at the clock in the kitchen ‘6:10pm!’ she dashed outside as fast as she could. Running through the thin sheet of snow on the ground. She ignored everyone siting outside their houses she wanted to see If Bea was still at work.

  As she walked into town she started thinking about what she thought was a dream, Mae was confused ‘why did the dream seem so real and why weren't they like everyone here’ as she walked to the Old Pickaxe to see Bea. She had just got there when she saw a ‘closed’ sign on the door she looked to see if Bea was still in there sometimes she’d put the sign up so no more people would come in so she could leave. Mae walked off ‘she must have gone home’ she decided that it would be best to head home. Greg and Angus were probably at home and she didn’t want to disturb them.

  She entered the house her dad ‘Stan’ was on the couch like usual “hey Mae, how are you?” she hesitated then replied, “weird had another dream last night and it felt so real like I was there” her dad took a moment “was it like the ones you told me about before?” “no, it felt like I was there I woke in a panic and everything” her dad put on a worried expression “geez, how late did you wake up?” he said with concern “when I finally calmed down I came downstairs it was 6:10pm” “that's way later than usual isn't it” Mae was still upset that she didn’t get to see Bea “yeah, I am also really confused the people that I saw there weren't like us they didn't look like animals like we do they were human like in the old stories, there was a girl and what I assumed was her father but h-he” Mae hesitated she didn't want to say, “hey it's okay you can tell me” “he had black button eyes” “god that’s weirder than the one you told me about before” “no, it was more creepy than weird it’s just, it was so real like I was there” He took a moment to think about what she said “did you tell your friends about it?” “no, they had all gone home by the time I got into town” “oh, well you did get up at 6:10” “yeah…” there was an awkward moment of silence. “can I stay down here for a bit” she didn’t tell him why but she could tell he knew “of course” Mae walked over and sat herself on the other side of the couch as Stan turned the TV on.

  Mae stayed downstairs and watched Garbo and Malloy ‘it’s still bad no matter how much he likes it’ unluckily they had to be talking about dreams ‘of all the things it could have been it just had! to be about dreams’ Mae was annoyed with it, she jumped off the couch and walk slowly upstairs to her room in the attic. She didn’t want to go to bed she was afraid she’d have another dream, she went on her laptop to see if she had any messages ‘of course, they all were asking if I’m ok’ she read through them quickly all of them asking the same thing if she was okay. Mae didn’t answer any of them except for Beas telling her that she just woke up late and had a creepy dream and she would tell her about it later. She decided to play some Demon tower for a bit, she DID NOT want to go to sleep not after last night. She finally started to feel tired after about 3 levels of Demon Tower. She took off her boots and got into bed. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep but just before she did Mae felt something or someone pulling on her, she tried to do something but she couldn’t move.


	2. who are you?

  She woke up in a white abyss like before, Mae stood up and looked around but this time there was nothing not even pieces of the world “I don’t think these are dreams” she could hear her voice echo just like before she began walking forward like before. The world formed around her and there was the big pink house she saw the same girl from before come out the front door with a burp, the girl hopped down the stairs ‘I should ask some questions’ Mae thought as she walked towards the house.

  Mae heard a faint meow and looked up there was a cat with big blue eyes looking down on the girl, Mae tried her best to remember her name but, she couldn’t. the girl was looking at the cat on the roof so she couldn’t see Mae. Mae walked up right behind the girl “Wybies got a cat like you at home” Mae tilted her head in confusion and tapped the girls shoulder she turned around quickly to see Mae the girl’s eyes widened at seeing the bipedal black cat “who are you, why do you look like a cat?!” “I was about to ask you why you looked like a human, thing” “how can you talk if you’re a cat, I mean you are wearing a shirt and pants and can walk on two legs” said the girl “well were I’m from everyone looks like animals, and I just woke up in a white abyss of nothing and walked until I got here” there was a moment of silence “so, you just woke up here” Mae nodded “what’s your name?” the girl asked “Mae Borowski what’s yours” “Coraline Jones” ‘that’s what it was’ “so um, I was here last night and I saw you with a man, was it your dad?“ Coraline took a moment to think “no, it was my other father” Mae was confused again “your other father?” she asked “yeah” Mae was puzzled “why does he have button eyes?” There was a moment of silence Coraline didn’t know how to respond, “I don’t know honestly, when I got here they just had them” ‘well that helps’ Mae looked at the black cat that had jumped down from the roof and on to some metal railing and was licking its paw Coraline turned around to look “now I hate to interrupt but I thought I’d say something before this goes on to long” said the cat, “wait you can talk to!” said Coraline, the cat nodded “so, you’re the same cat but then, how can you talk?” the cat walked over to a tree that was cut in half Mae and Coraline fallowed “I just can” the cat replied “Cats don’t talk at home” “no” “nope” “well you’re clearly the expert on these things after all, I’m just a big fat Wuss puss!” the cat said while jumping on to a branch on the fallen tree. Coraline covered her mouth “come back, please I-I’m sorry I called you that I really am, how did you get here” Mae shook her head in boredom “I’ve been coming here for a while” He said as He walked behind a branch and diapered Coraline tried to focus to see where he went “It’s a game we play” he said as he jumped out of a hole in the log Coraline and Mae looked in slight shook “She hate’s cats an try’s to keep me out” he stuck his head in the hole in the log and popped out the other hole on the other side of the tree “but she can’t of course, I come and go as I please” He said with a flick of his tall.

  "wait, the other mother hates cats!” Coraline said with annoyance in her voice “than why am I here if she hate’s cats?” the cat crawled out of the hole on the other side of the log “honestly I don’t know how or why you’re here Mae and I don’t think it was the 'other mother' who brought you here” ‘it could have been the black goat’ Mae thought to herself “you probably think this world is a dream come true ,but you’re wrong!” he said as he climbed up the fallen tree and on to the roof “the other Wybie told me so” Mae interrupted him “who are all these people you keep talking about?” the cat scowled at Mae for interrupting him “may I continue?” ‘or ignore me that’s fine to’ she thought to herself “as I was saying, the other Wybie told me” Coraline than cut in “that’s nonsense the other Wybie can’t talk!” Coraline said annoyed “perhaps not to you, we cat’s how ever have far superior senses than humans” Coraline rolled her eyes in annoyance “we can see, smell and, shh I heard something right over” Mae perked her ears up and heard music playing nearby as the cat ran off with a meow.

  Coraline and Mae walked down a set of stairs with flashing lights on the door to what looked like a basement were Mae could hear music playing. Coraline opened the door to a small room with curtains on one side Coraline walked in and looked around Mae fallowed close behind, Coraline pulled back the curtains and walked forward, it wasn’t a basement it was ha huge theater they looked around and then they were blinded by a bright light. Mae noticed that it was a dog holding a flashlight in Its mouth and the dog had button eyes. The dog put the flashlight down and started growling at Mae and barking, Mae began hissing in return “hey stop it!” Coraline yelled at the dog, the dog and Mae stopped, Mae looked at Coraline “I’m sorry” Mae had apologized with her ears drooping down “it’s fine” Coraline said in return. The dog than picked up the flashlight and walked passed a bunch of set’s, each seat had a dog siting in it and each one of them had black buttons for eyes. Mae felt an eerie feeling on her back as she walked through the theater. They came to the front of the theater to one empty set, “hey Wybie” Coraline whispered, Mae looked at the kid who also had button eye like everyone else except Coraline, Mae wanted to know why. Coraline sat down I an empty seat Mae sat on the floor next to her, the dog than walked off. The curtains on stage opened and some music started playing as a giant blue fish appeared on stage as a paper cut out of a man pulled the head of the fish off with his fishing line to show an old woman with white button eyes and a green bra on “she’s practically naked!” Coraline yell whispered, Mae rolled her eyes at her. The old woman started dancing and singing “I’m known as the siren of all seven seas the breaker of hearts by the bay, so if you go swimming with bowlegged women I might steal your weak heart away!” all the dogs in the audience barked. Coraline and Mae clapped as the old women sung in the lower half of the fish until the she turned around and her and the lower half of the fish went behind stage. Another old woman with a stiff wig on facing away from the crowd she was standing on a giant fake clam shell. She peered at the crowd with one hand on her forehead “oh my God” Coraline said in shock the old women was only wearing a thong made of jewels and jewels covering her nipples, she had turned toward the crowd and began singing and dancing as well “a big-bottomed sea which may bob through the waves and hope to lead sailors astray, but a true ocean goddess must fill out her bodice” she said grabbing her boobs “to present an alluring display!” as she bowed slightly the dogs in the audience barked and Coraline and Mae clapped their hands aging. The other women in the giant fish raised as the women in jewels fell behind stage and the other woman in the fish outfit began to sing aging “beware of old oysters too large in the chest lets banish the from the buffet, I’m far more nutritious” The other women raised ‘and started sing arguing’ Mae thought “You smell like the fishes!” “did I hear a banshee?!” “you’re sea green with envy!” “this mermaid enchantress!” “No, I, birth of Venus!” then they both sang at the same time “We send sailors swooning…” one of the women stopped singing because she was hit in the back with one of the props the other women finished singing “all day!” and then her wig was torn off by another prop flying by her head, the other half of the fish landed on her head in which the old women started to stumble all over the place and the curtains closed and there was a loud crashing noise that came from behind the stage.

  Mae decided she had enough of this performance and stood up to leave “where are you going?” Coraline asked “Leaving, I have an eerie feeling” Mae said shuttering slightly “okay, go ahead then” as she walked towards the exit she heard the two old women talking she zoned out and kept walking.

  As Mae walked up the stairs exiting the theater and saw the cat on the log scratching behind his head with his back leg “you feel weird here don’t you” Mae felt uncomfortable as her ear twitched “This place makes my fur stand on end. It just…” Mae shuttered at the thought “I knew you would” the cat said jumping off the old log “you know, I never really thought that there were other reality’s” the cat just looked at her “so, you said that you fell asleep and woke up here” Mae nodded as she sat down next to the log and the cat“ I think it was the black goat that brought me here but I don’t know why” the cat looked at her confused “black goat?” Mae than repeated what the cult dudes told her in the mines “yeah but, not like the color black like the space between stars” Mae trusted the cat, even if he was a cat. She could relate a little “the first time I saw one of them was in a dream” the cat sat next to Mae “so you have weird things going on where you’re from too?” The cat asked, “yeah but, I don’t know… it’s weird like whenever I left the town I felt like it was calling me. I could hear singing sometimes”. The cat was obviously interested in what Mae had to say. “The black goat talked to me when I was in the mines. I didn’t know what he was saying though, the people in the mines said he couldn’t talk and they are all dead now”. The cat looked at her in shock, “you killed them?!” Mae shook her head “no, we caused a cave-in trying to escape, the elevator broke and the mines fell apart, me and my friends escaped out of an old well in Jeremy’s (or as he prefers to be called Germ’s), backyard and walked through the woods to get back into town.”

  The cat sat there thinking, Mae thought for just a short moment ‘does he have a name?’ She then proceeded to ask, “hey, do you have a name?” Mae asked the cat “no, I don’t, some cats don’t have names. Just call me cat”. Mae nodded, “how did you and Coraline get here?” The cat turned to look at her “we came here through a small door that leads to the real world, that we live in”. “Well the last time I came here and this time I woke up in a white abyss and my voice echoed when I talked” the cat gave a look of knowing what she was talking about “that’s the empty part of this world the 'other mother' only made what she knew what would impress Coraline” Mae looked at him confused “why would she want to impress Coraline?” The cat looked up at her “I think she wants something to love…something that isn’t her” Mae then heard a door open and looked in the direction it came from “well I need to go” the cat ran off ‘it must be the other mother coming to get Coraline, I need to hide she doesn’t like cats’. Mae quickly hid behind the log so the other mother wouldn’t see her she listened closely for any noise.

  After waiting for a little bit, Mae peeked out from behind the log and saw the other mother and father walk over to the stairs and wait for Coraline to come out of the theater. Mae heard the door to the theater open and saw the other father wave “hey their” he said happily. The other mother than leaned forward a little, “was it wonderful dear?” Coraline replied quickly “oh, yeah. They swooped down and pulled me right out of my seat, Spink and forcible, only they weren’t old ladies that was just a disguise”. Coraline said walking over to the interince of the pink house as the other Wybie followed with a sad excretion ‘does he feel bad for Coraline?’ Mae thought, Coraline continued talking “but then, I was flying through the air, and it was… It was magic” Mae perked her ears up to listen closely to what they were saying “you do like it here don’t you, Coraline?” the other mother said “uh-huh, good night, Wybie.” Coraline replied as she walked in side with her other parents Mae heard a door close and stood up from behind the log and walk over to the front of the house to see the other Wybie talking to the cat Mae walked up the stairs to the front door and tried to open it but it was locked she tried to listen for voices but only heard muffled voices she couldn’t make out what they were saying. “she always locks the door” Mae heard the cat say she turned around to see the cat “where did the other Wybie go?” the cat didn’t want to reply, “she hid him” “the other mother” the cat nodded “why?” Mae asked, “I don’t know this time” ‘I need to find a way in’ Mae thought “do you know a way in?” the cat nodded “through the window to her bedroom up there” he pointed with his paw ‘I could try and climb up there’ Mae went over to the railing next to the stairs to the theater “you’re going to try climbing up there!?” Mae looked down and then at the cat “I‘ve walked on power lines before shouldn’t have a problem climbing up to a window on a roof” the cat was dumb founded “okay, go ahead” Mae climbed on to the metal railing and balanced herself and then jumped up and grab edge of the roof and pulled herself up she stood up and turned around and started walking over to Coraline’s bedroom window she opened it and climbed through to a startled Coraline “oh, Mae you startled me! Don’t do that!” Coraline said punching Mae in the arm “so, um why did you prop all of that stuff up against the door?” Mae said rubbing her arm “the other mother wants to sew buttons in my eyes!” Mae looked at her in shock “why would she do that!” Mae responded “she wants me to stay here with her forever. the last few times I was here when I fell asleep I woke up at home” ‘I can comfort her so she can fall asleep’ Mae thought for a moment “do want me to sleep with you, wait, no that sounds wrong!” Mae’s face started to burn “no, it’s fine I’d like that, wait how old are you?” Mae felt unconfutable “uhh… I’m 20” Coraline stood there in shock “you’re 20!?” Mae wanted to run out of the room “yeah…” Coraline suddenly realized why Mae was so unconfutable “oh, you’re unconfutable because I’m 11 aren’t you” Mae nodded “well, we can at least help each other sleep” Coraline said with a smile “okay” Mae took her green boots off she kept her pants and shirt on as well as Coraline they curled up together in Coraline’s bed and Mae started to fall asleep.


	3. guilty

Sunlight shined in on Mae’s face “ugh” as she woke up that morning, she felt like she hadn’t slept in day’s ‘well they are not dreams’ she thought, as she stretched than stood up and put her boots on, she walked down stairs to see her mother(Candy) siting at the table in the kitchen reading a book like she always doses before leaving for work “honey, is that you?” her mother said, Mae yawned “yeah” Mae was still tired, coming home from there takes a lot of energy out of a person. as Mae walked into the kitchen, her mother put on a worried expression “Mae honey are you okay, you look like you haven’t slept in days” Mae didn’t want to lie to her but, how would she tell her the truth.” I had another dream tonight and last night” her mother put her book down “was it like the ones you told me and your father about?” Mae hoped up on the kitchen counter “no, it was creepy and the people were human like in those old stories well, there was only one normal human her name is Coraline but, the other’s all had black buttons for eyes even the animals, except for this one black cat with blue eyes” her mother sat at the kitchen table with a confused expression “so, is that why you woke up so late yesterday?” Mae nodded “well, at least I think that’s why, it was about 6:10 pm by the time I was up and out” her mother looked worried “do you want to set up an appointment with doctor hank? You know, to talk to him about it” Mae shock her head “no, I just had an appointment with him a few days ago and it hasn’t cause any bad things to happen so, I don’t need another appointment” her mother looked down then back at Mae “I’m just worried about you honey” Mae smiled at her “I know mom” her mom put on a weak smile “have you told your friends about these dreams?” Mae shock her head “no, I’ll do that when I get into town” Candy put on a light smirk “you goanna tell your ‘girlfriend’ about it?” Mae felt her face heating up “mom, she’s not my girlfriend, I’ve told you before” Candy smiled “I’m just teasing you honey” she said with a with a smile. Mae paused for a moment “well I ‘m heading into town” Mae said as she jumped down off the counter “see you later sweetie” her mother said picking her book back up as Mae walked out of the house. It was cold outside and her fur puffed out almost immediately. There was some snow on the ground but, Mae didn’t care about that she just wanted to go see her friends. ‘I wonder what Bea will think about me having (dreams) again’ Mae thought as she walked down the street, she could feel the wind blow through her fur as cars passed by on the road. Mae was in front of Selma’s house but, she wasn’t siting on the steps outside like she usually does ‘she must be inside because of the cold and snow’ Mae decide to just go straight into town to see her friend’s.

  As Mae looked at all the snow on the ground it got her thinking ‘I hope Bea’s doing ok, winters probably a stressful time for her cause of all the snow and not a lot of sun, and everyone needs a snow shovel for the snow… I bet people keep breaking em, they all go too hard on the snow and that cause the snow shovels to brake… yep that’s probably why, I’ll go with that’ Mae thought as she walked to the old pickaxe. Mae walked up the small set of stairs to the front door of the old pickaxe she opened the door as the bell at the top of the door went off, Bea looked at the door to see Mae “Mae, is that you?” Bea said with worry on her face, Mae could smell smoke in the air from Beas cigarette as she walked in while the door closed behind her “hi Bea-Bea” Mae said as she yawned, she was still tired even after walking across town but she felt better, fresh air helps. “Mae are you okay I didn’t see you yesterday” Bea said as she put her cigarette down on the ash tray on the counter next to her, Mae felt guilty for not seeing her yesterday “sorry I woke up late yesterday you had already gone home by the time I got into town” Bea walked out from behind the cash register and walked up to Mae, Bea was wearing a big heavy winter coat it had the same sambal as the one on her dress “so, you messaged me last night and said that you had a creepy dream, was it like those one’s you were having before, you know before we kill the cult of dads” Mae shook her head “no, it wasn’t like the ones I had before and, I don’t think it was a dream oh, I had another one tonight by the way” Bea looked over at the clock “ok so, I can leave work in a few minutes so can you wait for a bit” Bea said walking back behind the cash register and clocking out while Mae leaned against the wall “ok. So, can we go back to my place and talk about all this there?” Mae said with a light smile as Bea flipped the sign on the door around so, no more people would come in “umm, sure I have to be home by 7:30 so, I can only stay for a few hours. is that ok?” Mae then got excited, as her ears perked up “yes, we can spend some time at my place and talk about things!” Mae said throwing her arms in the air “ha-ha ok, calm down give me a minute to close up shop” Bea said walking over to the register to put some stuff away so they could leave.

  As Mae and Bea exited the old pickaxe Bea locked the door and put the key in her coat pocket “you ready to go Bea?” Mae asked her ‘girlfriend’ “yeah let’s go over to your place” Bea said to Mae, while they walk down the small set of stairs of the old pickaxe well, Bea walked down the stairs Mae hoped down them quickly and was ready to run down the street, she was excited to talk to Beatrice about her (dreams) “whoa slow down there Mae we have a while tell we get to your house” Bea dropped her cigarette on the ground and put it out with her boot, then took out her box of cigarettes and a lighter, as Mae slumped over and kept walking down the street with Beatrice walking behind her Lighting the cigarette in her mouth, Mae then spotted Lori M, walking down the church hall steps ‘she must be going home’ “hi Lori!” Mae said as she waved at her “oh umm… hi Mae how are you, I didn’t see you yesterday?” Bea lend close to Mae and whispered, “who’s that?” Mae glared at her “it one of those teenage kid’s I made friends with when I got back into town” Mae whispered back at Bae then looked back at Lori and walked up to her while Bea stood there with her cigarette in hand and her arms crossed “I just woke up late It was 6:10 by the time I was up” Mae said, smiling at Lori “so, I was just heading home you know, out by the tacks” Lori was A little nevus cause Bea was there “so I’ll see you tomorrow than” Mae said to her, Lori nodded “yeah, same place up on the roof after school” Mae nodded and smiled “see you then” Mae said as Lori walked home “see ya!” Mae smiled at her “latter’s!” Mae hollered back at her. Bea put her cigarette back in her mouth “we goanna head to your place now” Mae surged “Bea, I like talking to people I know when I see them around” Bea looked at the car’s passing by as she took a deep breath “Mae, I have work to do at home but, I want to spend some time with you to talk about what’s going on” Mae gave her a cute face and drooped her ears down “d’aaaw” Mae said in a cute voice, Bea rolled her eyes at her “ugh, come on let get going before the wind picks up” Mae perked up at that “yes let’s get going!” Mae said as Bea had her cigarette in hand while they walked down the street to Mae’s house. Mae looked down at Beas hand she felt heat crawl onto her face ‘come on just hold her hand’ she felt a tightness in her chest she reached out and grabbed Beas hand, Bea looked down at their hands and just smiled with a hint of blush on her cheeks Mae’s dark colored fur hid her blush if it didn’t, her in tier face would be red. Mae felt a fluttery sensation in her chest, she smiled as they walked down the street holding hands.

  The wind had picked up its pace while they were on their way to Mae’s house ‘oh sure, we wanted this’ Mae thought. Mae’s fur had puffed out a lot more cause of the cold she looked like a bunch of cotton ball stuck together. Bea didn’t like winter because there wasn’t a lot of sun to give her energy she was a crocodile after all even with the coat on she needed sunlight. They had made it to Mae house just as it started to snow, Bea was shivering so Mae unlocked the door quickly, Bae walked inside with her cigarette in hand she took her coat off and hung it up on the coat rack by the door she had a long sleeved dark blue shirt on, she then walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch in front if the TV Mae walk in closing the door behind her and locking it “so, you want to warm up a bit and then talk?” Mae asked, as her fur went back to normal Bae Shakily nodded “do you have any heat radiating l-lights” Bea asked, Mae nodded in response “the one right next to you dose but, it’ll take some time to heat up” Bea leaned over and turned the light on “it works for m-me” Mae walked over and sat on the couch next to Bea, it was much warmer in the house than outside but what Bea needed most was sunlight but a lamp will help give her some energy at least Mae huddled close to her to help her warm up a bit. Mae felt a warmth in her chest as she hugged Bea she felt happy and safe. After a few minutes passed Bea had stopped shivering “so, you ready to talk about things now that your all warmed up?” Mae said with a smile Bea smiled back at her “yeah, god, sometimes I wish I didn’t need sunlight as much as I do” Bea said taking a puff from her cigarette “hey, do you have any where I could put this out?” Mae nodded “in the kitchen there a trash can just, make sure to put it out so the house doesn’t catch fire” Bea chuckled at that “oh kay I won’t light the house in fire” Bea said walking over to the kitchen. “so I needed a rock or like an ash tray or something that’s not flammable” Mae got excited at that “one sec” Mae than got off the couch and ran upstairs to her room in the attic and looked under her bed ‘come on, where is it... aha!’ she thought pulling out a box of rocks from under her bed ‘geez, I’ve had these since I was like five, well now they’ll finally be used for something’ Mae pulled out a flat limestone rock ‘you will finally do something with your life old limestone rock I found by a lake somewhere’ with that she pushed the box back under her bed and headed back downstairs “hey Bea! I have this old rock that you can use for an ash tray” Mae said walking into the kitchen. Bea was leaning against the counter “oh good, now your parents can ask why the house smells like cigarette smoke” Mae laughed at that “I’ll just tell them you came over they’ll understand, it doesn’t bother my dad but, my mom hates it. here” Mae said putting the rock on the counter Bea put her cigarette out on the rock “ok so you want to talk about your dreams now?” Mae nodded and grabbed Bea by the arm and ran upstairs “whoa Mae slow down!” Bea said being dragged behind Mae, Mae slowed down walking into her room and let go of Beas arm and sat down on her bed “geez, you’re really excited to talk about these dreams aren’t you” Mae nodded “okay so last night I woke up in what looked like nothing the world was falling apart around me I tried to call out but no one answered” Bea face palmed “can you explain this in a sampler way please, I don’t need all the details” Bea said to Mae with a board expression “oh sorry, I’m I boring you” Bea glared at her “ugh, you don’t need all the details in there” Mae rolled her eyes “okay here’s a similar version. there was a big pink house and there’s a garden behind the house now as far as I know there is only one normal person her name is Coraline but she looks like those people In those old stories” Bea gave her a confused expression “you know, human instead of animals like we do, all the others had black buttons for eyes even all the animals, except for this on black cat with blue eyes” Bea stopped her at that “wait, so you were in this world where everyone had buttons for eyes except for a black cat and a girl and all the people there looked human like in those old stories” Mae nodded “the cat told me and Coraline that the world wasn’t as good as Coraline thought. He seemed to know a lot of things about the other world as they called it” Bea was very confused at what Mae was saying “dose this black cat have a name?” Mae shock her head “no, I asked him and he said some cats don’t have names and to just call him cat” Bea still looked a little confused “so, he just doesn’t have a name, and he can talk to you?” Mae nodded “it didn’t seem to bother him, not having a name. He can only talk in the other world as far as I know, oh, and I told him about what happened when we were down in the mines, and what the cultists told us” Bea got angry at that “you told a talking cat what happened to us down in those mines, I thought you never wanted to talk about It ever again” Mae looked down at the floor “I didn’t tell him what happened to Casey… I, wish he was still around for Greg I don’t spend enough time with him” Mae felt guilt ball up in her chest “hey, I’m sorry you know, about Casey, I didn’t know Casey. Angus told me he was like you” Mae looked up at Bea with a light smile “eh, kinda, sorta. He did crimes with us all the time, mostly with Greg though” Mae then heard a knock coming from down stairs Mae slid off the bed and started walking towards the stairs “Mae where are you going?” Mae looked back at Bea who was still sitting on the bed “I heard a knock on the front door” Bea then slid off the bed as well and walked over to were Mae was and they both walked downstairs.

  Mae opened the door to a worried looking Greg “hey Mae, I just came by to see how you were doing I haven’t seen you in town over the last few days” he looked over to see Bea standing next to Mae “oh, hi Bea. what are you doing here?” Greg asked her, his ears were flat on the sides of his head “well Mae came to see me at work I had a few hours to spare, so I came over to her house and we’ve been here for about thirty minutes” Bae said without much care in her voice “oh, so Mae are you okay” Greg said his ears perked up a bit “yeah I’m okay I just woke up late yesterday not today though, I went to see Bea in town.” Mae paused for a moment “Sorry for not spending enough time with you” Mae said looking down at the door frame “Hey dude its fine we don’t have to spend time together” Greg said putting a hand on Mae’s shoulder, she felt wind blow through her fur “okay, I’m goanna let you to talk in peace” Bea said walking over to the couch pulling out a cigarette “well, I feel guilty about it I want to spend time with you but, I want to catch up with Bea cause I haven’t spent any time with her since middle school” Mae said, she felt guilt deep in her chest for not spending enough time with her best friend, they had been together since they were like seven. her ear twitched “hey if you want to spend time together we can, you can come by and ask any time. Uh In, less I’m busy with something, or spending alone time with Angus but, other than that we can hang out any time” Greg said giving her a smile she could see his fangs sticking out slightly as she smiled back at him as they both leaned in for a hug. Mae felt happy to have a friend like Greg even If he was going to leave town in a few months, she knew that she would hold on for as long as she could “hey, you guy done yet, it’s getting cold in here!” Bea hollered at them from across the room Greg and Mae pulled apart “well se’ya later dude” Greg said walking out the door and putting the hood of his jacket on “see you tomorrow dude!” Mae yelled back at him He turned his head slightly waving at her as he kept walking Mae smiled and closed the door she walked over to the couch and sat next to Bea “well that was fun” Mae said as Bea took the cigarette out of her mouth and held it in-between her fingers “so you want to keep talking or do something else?” Mae shrugged her solders “eh I don’t know, just, anything that’s not to ‘boring’ for you” Bea shoved her a little they both laughed Bea picked up the remote and turned the TV on.

  They kept talking and watching TV for a while even a few card games. Hours had passed but to Mae it seemed like no time had passed. Bea looked over at the clock in the kitchen It showed that it was 8:30. Bea stood up off the couch “what is it Bea-Bea?” Mae asked “its 8:30 I’ve got to head home” Mae gave her a sad looking expression “nooo, I want you to stay a little bit longer, please” Mae said with puppy eyes “ugh I have work to do at home so, no I can’t stay” Mae sulked down in to her seat “hey don’t you try and guilt trip me here, you know it won’t work” Mae sat up in her seat “well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow than” Mae said Bea walked over to the front door and took her jacket off the rack and slid it on. Mae felt tension in her chest release she didn’t notice it was there till it was gone “yeah, see you tomorrow Mayday” Bea said opening the door Mae smiled at her “goodnight Bea-Bea” Mae said waving at her as Bea walked out the door and closed it behind her. It was dark outside but still snowing, Mae knew that her parents would be home soon, and she didn’t really want to talk anymore, she felt a little tired and headed up stairs to her room. She opened her laptop to see if anyone had texted her only Greg did it read ‘hey dude, Angus is going to be out of town tomorrow and I’ll be all alone. if you have any free time maybe you can come by and we can go do something if you’re up to it’ Mae smiled at the texted and then replied, ‘we’ll see what happens’ Mae texted back ‘ha-ha ok. Hey so, Angus wasn’t too happy the last time we did a crime so maybe something that’s less of a crime’ Mae smiled a little ‘well maybe we can do something in town instead of stealing stuff from the abandoned Food Donkey I could still smell the glue the day after and my arms felt like they were going to fall off’ Mae texted back to him ‘yeah, It was still fun though, anyways I need to head to bed soon so I can say bye to Angus before he leaves so see you tomorrow’ Greg replied ‘eh, maybe night dude’ Mae said closing her laptop and put it on the floor under her bed she through her boots off and got into bed she laid there for a while but she couldn’t fall asleep she kept thinking about what would happen if she fell asleep that she would wake back up in the other world with Coraline and the cat. Mae traced her finger over the notch in her right ear the wound had long since heeled over but, she didn’t care that much she rolled over and closed her eyes it took some time but she finally fell asleep thinking of where she would wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm know it's been a while since this chapter but, I've been having a lot of writers block so It'll be some time before the next chapter


	4. another visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is after more then two moths, I finally got in done. Hope you enjoy

   Mae felt terrible like her body was falling apart, she couldn’t see anything in front of her just darkness. She was laying down on what she assumed was a bed. There was the warmth of a person laying down next to her. Mae’s eyes shot open and darted around searching every corner of the room ‘well I’m back in the other world, with Coraline’ Mae thought to herself as she took the covers off and stood up. Mae figured that this wasn’t Coraline’s real room. In her world, it looked the same as it did when she fell asleep there the day before. Mae looked around on the floor for her boots she found them siting near the end of the bed on the floor she slid them on and tied them tightly. Suddenly the room filled with a glowing light coming from the window Mae looked at the full moon that had appeared in the frame of the window. Mae looked over at Coraline who was still sleeping. Mae leaned over and tried nudging her awake Coraline slowly opened her eyes and then she shot up straight “mom, dad!” She yelled gasping as soon as she realized where see was “oh God, I’m still here” she said pulling her knees to her chest. Mae sat on the bed beside her putting a hand on her shoulder “the cat told me that there’s a door in uhh, in one of the rooms that goes back to your world at least that’s what I think he said” Coraline loosened the grasp she had on her knees “yeah there’s a small door that leads to the real world it’s in the living room” Coraline said with fear laced in her voice. Mae stood up off the bed “well then, let’s try getting out of here” Mae said, she walked over to the pile of junk blocking the door “you gonna come help me unblock this door?” Coraline let go of her knees and slid off the bed and put her boots on. They both moved all the junk away from the door and left the room walking down the hall and stairs “hey Coraline didn’t you say the other mother wanted to sew buttons in your eyes” Mae said quietly she couldn’t remember what Coraline exactly told her it had been more than a day since she’d been there, at least for her. “Yeah that’s what I told you last night, don’t you remember?” Coraline said as they stood in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs. Mae looked down at the floor “honestly when I fell asleep I woke up back in my own bed at home in possum springs. For me It’s been more than a day since I’ve been here” Mae said as her gaze dropped down to the floor then back up to Coraline. Coraline stood there thinking for a moment “so, you haven’t been here in over twenty-four hours, right?” Mae nodded, “I’m pretty sure that I woke up at home and then when I fell asleep again I woke up back here, at least I think so” Mae said, Coraline looked down for a moment “you believe me right?” Coraline snapped her head back up to face Mae “yes I do, but I just don’t know why you’re here or why you keep leaving a then coming back” Coraline said a little confused “I don’t know, and all I want to do right now is get out of here” Mae said, “me to” Coraline agreed, they both turned and continued walking down the hallway to the living room doors.

   Coraline tried to open the doors to the living room but they were both locked. Mae flicked her left ear to the side she could hear a piano playing one key at a time slowly. Coraline looked in the direction it was coming from with an angry expression. Coraline marched in the direction it came from Mae followed close behind her. Mae’s ears were perked up listening closely for any sudden movement as her eyes dilated focusing on the path in front of her. Mae could feel her claws ready to push past her fur at any moment. The door that the sound was coming from was open slightly, Coraline pushed the door open to reveal the other father slowly pressing to different keys on the piano “hey you!” Coraline yelled at him with an angry expression walking towards him slightly with force in each step “where’s the other mother? I want to go home!” Coraline said to him with fear, anger, and force in her voice. He played one more note on the piano and spun around in his seat he looked tired, his hair was a mess and he had big bags under his eyes, his glasses were crooked, some of his skin looked like it was peeling off. Mae’s ears went back immediately and she showed her teeth slightly. “All will be swell soon as mother’s refreshed.” He said in a tired and dry voice. Coraline pulled back slightly and put on a confused and worried expression “her strength is our strength.” Just as he finished two mechanical hands covered by white gloves popped out of the piano and covered the other fathers mouth, gave him a scolding gesture and turned him back around to face the piano “mustn’t talk while mother’s not here.” He said dryly “if you won’t even talk to me I’ll find the other Wybie, he’ll help me” Coraline said getting ready to turn around and leave. When he spoke “no point he pulled a long face and mother didn’t like it” he said turning around and putting the corners of his mouth down at an impossible angle. Mae’s fur stood straight up. Coraline gasped and looked terrified. Just as he finished talking the mechanical hands came out of the piano and squishing his face forcing him to be quite and pulling him back around to face the piano. Coraline ran towards the door Mae fallowed behind her. As they burst through the door and ran out of the house.

   They kept running and running “Coraline slow down!” Mae said panting and slowing down as they entered a small patch of apple trees with bright red apples growing on them. Coraline slowed down to a walking pace Mae quickly caught up with her and they were walking side by side. Suddenly everything began to look a little bit fake and pixeled. There was a sound of a cat meow next to them and there was the cat walking beside them they both looked down at the cat “and what do you think you’re, doing?” The cat said with a slight amount of annoyance in his voice. “Well I’m getting out of here, that’s what I’m doing”. Suddenly, they were in nothing but a white abyss walking forward “huh, something’s wrong, shouldn’t the old well be here?” Coraline said looking around at the nothingness “nothing out here this is the empty part of this world”. He was then cut off by Coraline “wait, is this were you said you woke up?” Coraline asked Mae. Mae nodded in response “I woke up in this abyss the first two times, but this time I woke up where I fell asleep” Mae said answering Coraline’s question. The cat looked up and scowled at them “anyway, the other mother only made what she knew would impress you” the cat said, obviously talking to Coraline. “But why, why does she want me?” Coraline asked him, Mae felt her fur stand up but, regardless she kept walking close behind listening “she want’s something to love I think, something that isn’t her” he paused taking a breath “or, maybe she just loves something to eat” he said, Coraline looked shocked and confused “eat, that’s ridiculous. Mothers don’t eat daughters?” Coraline said with worry and fear in her voice “I don’t know how do you taste?” the cat said then chuckled a little and ran ahead before walking again. In front of them stood the pink palace as the word built its self around them “huh, but, how can you walk away from something, and still come back to it” Coraline said looking around as the world finished building itself around them “walk around the world” the cat said in return “small world” Coraline said quietly. Mae then heard a trumpet the cat did to as they both looked in the direction it came from “hang on” the cat said as he crouched down and hopped over to a bush he waited for a moment and then pounced on a small mouse with a red shirt. The mouse ran away and it was holding a trumpet. The cat ran out of the bush and caught the mouse and pined it under his paw ‘that’s not a mouse’ Mae thought to herself “stop he’s one of the circuses mice!” Coraline yelled leaning over slightly. Mae’s ears went back and she narrowed her eyes at the mouse, the cat through the mouse up in the air and caught in in his mouth he bit down hard, the ‘mouse’ stopped moving, Coraline gasped at what the cat had done and put her hands up to her mouth, when all of a sudden a bunch of sand fell out of its mouth as it morphed into a rat an the red shirt it was wearing disappeared ‘It was a spy working for the other mother’ Mae thought to herself. Coraline let out a sharp breath in shock of what the mouse turned into, the cat dropped the rat down beside him “I don’t like rats even at the best of times but this one, was sounding an alarm” he said as he picked up and ran towards the fallen tree and into one disappearing into one of the holes. “Good kitty” Coraline said and then looked over to the entrance of the house. Coraline looked nervous “come on let’s get out of here” Mae said, even though she was scared too, she knew that if they could get through the door portal it would be safer in the real world than here.

   As Mae and Coraline were walking up the steps to the front door Coraline walked over to a container holding all different kinds of walking canes “um, what are you looking for in there exactly?” Mae asked her “a cane we can use to break the door handles because they were locked also because this is easier and we don’t have to go looking for a dumb key and waist time” Coraline said in response ‘well she’s a lot smarter then she looks’ Mae thought to herself “yeah that’s a good point, instead of doing it the way you’re supposed to you can just break it down, with brute force” Mae said with a light smile Coraline laughed at what Mae had said “hey, how old did you say you were again?” Coraline asked pulling out a wooden cane from the container looking at Mae “I’m twenty” Mae said, Coraline looked at the front door and then back at Mae “you know, you look a lot younger than are” Coraline said leaning on the cane slightly “yeah a lot of people think I’m ten or eleven mostly because of my height and the way I look. A lot of people say that I’ll appreciate that as I get older” Mae said putting her hand in her jean pocket facing towards the door “you ready?” Coraline said holding the cane “nope, but I’d like to get out of here as fast as possible” Mae said walking up to the door and opening it as they both walked in.

   As they both approached the doors to the living room Coraline slid the cane in between the door handle’s she pulled on the cane as hard as she could and tore them off as well as unlocking the door in the proses Coraline pushed the door open as she did so, Mae’s fur stood on end and her eyes dilated, the room was dark, as the light from the outside shined in the room the small door was on the other side of the room Coraline toke a few steps in. Mae knew something was wrong the other mother would not let Coraline off so easily “wait!” Mae said grabbing Coraline’s arm “hey! what gives” Coraline said turning around to face Mae “something’s wrong why would the other mother just let you leave without putting up a fight” Coraline pulled her arm out of Mae grasp “you want to at least try to get out of here” Coraline said with an angry expression Mae’s ears went limp as she looked down towards the floor while Coraline walked further into the room. Mae heard what seemed like taping feet Mae looked up quickly to see a giant bug that looked like it was built like a wardrobe sit in front of the small door. Coraline took a step back as the bug and the rest of the room lit up. The room was filled with bug like furnisher one of them was red and looked like a caterpillar. the bug seemed like was supposed to be used as a couch it slowly started crawling around to reveal the other mother sitting on it as well as a green table that took a similar shape of a beetle crawled up to pose as a table “they say even the proudest spirit can be broken, with love” the other mother said holding her hand over her heart. Coraline scowled at her, then suddenly a beetle like chair ran over scooping Coraline up making her sit down the door slammed shut. Mae had been shut out of the room she tried to open the doors, but they wouldn’t move she tried to listen for anything but there was no sound. She began to panic and banged on the doors as hard as she could, digging her claws in to it after a minute of trying she stopped and sat next to the door scared of what the other mother would do to Coraline or her.

   Suddenly Mae herd the other mother start yelling “one, two. THREE!” and then she heard Coraline “ow! What are you doing!” Coraline yelled, Mae then stood up immediately standing to the side of the door. The doors swung open as the other mother walked through holding Coraline by the nose dragging her along, she didn’t look anything like she looked before she had groan taller and was way skinnier, Mae’s claws shot out immediately she tried to claw at her, but the other mother pushed her up agents the wall and kept walking “ow, that hurts!” Coraline yelled at the other mother, she then throws Coraline through the mirror at the end of the hallway Mae shook her head as right ear twitched while she heard the other mother speak “you my come out, when you’ve learn to be a loving, daughter” she said pulling out of the mirror. As she turned around Mae ran at her trying to attack but the other mother grabbed her by the neck not tight enough to kill here “the little pest wants, to join the little brat” the other mother said in an angry tone, Mae’s ears were flat against the sides of her head as she dug her claws into the other mother’s arms causing blood to leak out onto her hands the other mother dropped her yelling in pain. Mae fall to the floor she stood up quickly turning around and running for the front door at the end of the hallway. When she got to the door it was locked “god, dam, it. Open you piece of shit!” Mae thought aloud “uhh!” Mae screamed breaking the door hinge as it fell to the ground “that works!” Mae said running as fast as she could away from the house “and stay out, vermin!” the other mother yelled from the front porch.

   Mae kept running till she was surrounded by white. She was completely out of breath and collapsed to her knees looking at the blood on her hands the white around her began to look like the grass on a baseball field. Mae clenched her fists as her eyes started to well up she closed her eyes ‘no, I need to get back to the house, I need to help Coraline get out of here, I want to see Bea again’ Mae thought when she opened her eyes everything was white again, she got up and began running again. The world grew around her as she kept running she saw the house in front of her. Mae ran up the front stairs to the door that was still broken and on the ground. Mae walked into the house stepping over the door to see Coraline at the end of the hallway with the other Wybie Coraline turned to look at Mae with wide eyes Mae ran down the hall “Coraline are you okay?” Mae said walking up to Coraline “yeah I’m fine, we need to hurry before the beldam comes for us” Coraline told Mae ‘that must be what she is’ Mae thought, as Coraline and Mae fallowed the other Wybie quickly into the living room. None of the bugs moved to stop them Mae, Wybie and Coraline pushed the giant beetle away from the small door nocking it over on to the ground making a loud thud that the beldam herd for sure. “Coraline, is that you!” Mae herd the beldam yell from upstairs “let’s go!” Coraline said to the other Wybie, as she opened the small door it was filled with cobwebs and had old toys stuck to the sides of the tunnel “come on shell hurt you again!” Coraline said pulling on Wybies coat sleeve he shook his head pulling off his glove, and blowing on his hand as is turned into sawdust Coraline looked in shock as Mae did the same. “how dare you disobey your mother!” Mae could hear footsteps coming from upstairs the other Wybie gave Mae and Coraline a sad expression as he pushed both through the door slamming it behind closed. Coraline tried to open the door “Coraline!” the other mother yelled “hurry!” Coraline yelled to Mae, as she they both crouched down and ran quickly through the tunnel. Mae pushed the door on the other side open as they both ran out as fast as possible Coraline closed and locked the small door while Mae was sitting on the floor panting as they were both covered in cobwebs. Coraline then stood up “I’m home!” she yelled then she tried to get all the cobwebs off her while Mae stood up and did the same thing.

   “anybody here?!” Coraline yelled walking through the house Mae followed behind with a few cobwebs still stuck so her fur and cloths Coraline had some still sticking to her sweater. “hello! Hello? hello?!” Coraline yelled from the bottom of the stairs “do you think there here?” Mae asked Coraline as she listened closely for anyone “they should be” Coraline said to Mae while walking over to the study “real dad, real mom!?” she said before walking over to the kitchen ‘something feels off about this’ Mae thought to herself for a moment before fallowing Coraline to the kitchen “oh, moms’ groceries!” Coraline said in the door way of the kitchen. Mae walked over to see Coraline approaching a black round metal table with a brown paper bag siting on it, it had fly’s circling it ‘the food is rotten’ Mae thought. Coraline tipped the bag over as a bunch of rotten food fell out ‘that food Is definitely rotten!’ Mae thought “that’s disgusting” Coraline said looking at the rotten food Mae looked over to the front door as she hears footsteps and the doorbell rang. Mae’s right ear twitched slightly at the sound Coraline turned and ran to the front door immediately “I missed you guys so much. You’ll never” Coraline stopped her sentence as she opened the front door Mae was still standing near the kitchen she stayed there because she didn’t know who was at the door but, it wasn’t Coraline’s parents “oh, the Wybie that talks” Coraline said in an annoyed tone Mae then walked slowly to the front door. “huh, ha, ha ah yeah, um so you know that old doll I gave you, well my grandma’s really mad s-she said it was her sisters the one that disappeared” he said in a worried and awkward tone. “You stole that doll didn’t you!” Coraline said scowling at Wybie “well it looked just like you and I-I figured- um who’s that?” he said pointing at Mae, as she walked up next to Coraline “oh, that’s Mae I met her in the other world. Grandmas missing sister, I think I just met her. Come on I’ll show you!” Coraline said grabbing his arm and dragging him inside “but, why does she look like a cat. Wait, I-I’m really not supposed to, ah!” he said being dragged behind Coraline while Mae tried to keep up.

   Coraline ran into the living room letting go of Wybies hand as he fell to the floor. Coraline stood by the small door with her hands on her hips. Mae quickly ran in and helped Wybie up. His eye went wide when he saw Mae “she’s in there” Coraline said pointing at the small door, Wybie turned around walking over to Coraline “c-can you unlock it” he said moving his hand to unlock the door “not in a million years” Coraline said grabbing Wybies hand before he reached the key. “but it wouldn’t matter. She can’t escape without her eyes, none of the ghosts can” Coraline said looking at the small door “uhh, yeah so I really need that doll” Wybie said shaking his out of Coraline’s grip and tacking a few steps back “grate I’d love to get rid of it” Coraline said walking over to Wybie and grabbing him by the arm again. At this point Mae was very confused ‘ghosts when were there ghosts?’ Mae thought to herself running upstairs after Coraline.

   “Where are you hiding you little monster” Coraline said as Mae walked up to the door way just behind Wybie “what doll are you talking about?” Mae said startling Wybie. “it’s how she watch’s you, finds out what’s wrong with your life” Coraline said looking all over the room for that doll. “So, is the doll my grandmas spy?” Wybie said to Coraline in a confused tone as he glanced at Mae for a second ‘is he scared of me’ Mae asked herself “no, the other mother she has this whole world where everything is better the food, the garden, the neighbors” Coraline said turning to Wybie getting to close for comfort “but it’s all a trap!” Coraline said pointing at him and backing up slightly while Mae walked up next to her. “uh yeah I think I heard someone calling me Jonesy” Wybie said backing up “don’t believe me you can ask the cat!” Coraline said “the cat.” Wybie said looking at Coraline in shock “it’s true I was there with her most of the time” Mae said looking at Wybie with a strong expression “why should I believe a talking bipedal cat!” Wybie said backing up against the wall “I’ll just tell grandma that you couldn’t find the doll” Wybie said jumping over Coraline’s bed and walking over to the door way. “ow!” he said as Coraline throw her boot at his head “you’re not listening to me!” Coraline said tacking off her other boot. “That’s cause you’re crazy! Ahhhh!” Wybie yelled running away after Coraline through her other boot at Wybie. Coraline ran after him grabbing her boots on the way, Mae followed her running after Wybie.

   “You creep!” Coraline said chasing Wybie out of the house as she through her boots at him Mae ran out with her it was raining and muddy outside “crazy!” Wybie said getting on his motorbike and starting to drive away while Coraline slipped in the mud “crazy you’re the jerk wad who gave me the doll!” Coraline said running up near the old fallen tree it looked more decomposed then it did in the other world. Mae ran up after her “Mom! Dad!” Coraline said leaping over the old tree to a VW bug Mae fallowed her over to the car ‘wait, where are we?’ Mae asked herself, as she walked over to Coraline who was holding a phone “pick it up Dad, pick it up” Coraline whispered to herself. “hi” Mae herd Coraline’s dad say through the phone “dad where!” she then stopped “I’m digging in my garden right now but leave me a message and I’ll get right back to you” it was just a voice recording Coraline then closed the flip phone “where have you gone” Coraline said setting the phone down on the seat next to her “um, hey where are we, like location wise?” Mae asked Coraline “huh, oh, we’re in Ashland Oregon. why do you ask?” Coraline said back, Mae stood there thinking for a minute “well, it’s that I live on the middle eastern part of the U.S, and well I’ve never really been to the west coast” Mae said still standing in the rain. “well, I just moved here from Michigan, we didn’t have enough money to stay at our own house and my parents were writing a gardening book for a store here so we had to move we got rid of a lot of our stuff to move here and I had to say goodbye to my friends” Coraline said looking down. “I know what that’s like” Mae said looking down her ears drooped down as rain water fell down her face. “we should head inside” Coraline said stepping out of the car into the rain.

   “Ms. Spink and forcible! maybe they can help us find my parents!” Coraline said grabbing Mae’s hand and running over to the set of stairs walking down them causing Mae to almost fall “ok, so they have three dogs, and they might be a bit aggressive cause you’re a cat person just, don’t freak out” Coraline said letting go of Mae’s hand. “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine, I’m 20 remember” Mae said in a goofy tone Coraline rolled her eyes before knocking. After a few seconds passed two dogs started barking at the front door and jumping up and down. An old woman opened the door as the two dogs ran up to Mae and Coraline barking and sniffing them “oh, hello Caroline, do you need anything” Ms. Spink said “oh, and what’s your name young lady?” She asked Mae “my name’s Mae Borowski Miss” Mae said as polite as she could, shaking Ms. Spinks hand “oh dear, why do you look like a cat? Is it a virus?” Spink asked a little worried “well I’m-” Mae stopped looking at Coraline who was glaring at her obviously not wanting her to tell the truth “umm, I have a rare disorder that causes me to have a lot of fur grow all over my body. Mine got so bad that I had animal like features a lot of people make fun of me for it” Mae said making her ears droop down to look sad about it “hmm, well come on in, you both are all wet do you need a blanket or anything, tea perhaps?” Ms. Spink asked as they both walked in “umm, sure but, we came over to see if you knew were my parents are because we can’t find them anywhere” Coraline said closing the door behind her as the dogs ran around them mostly Mae “no I don’t know where your parents are. have you tried calling them?” Ms. Spink asked, “yeah and they didn’t answer it just went to voice mail” Coraline said looking down slightly Ms. Spink stood there thinking for a moment “well, come on in, no point staying in the door way, have some tea will you, and we can talk about your missing parents” Ms. Spink said leading them inside. Mae looked at all the pictures on the walls of them as young actresses they were obviously retired but, they still favored their glory days. “April who’s following you” Forcible said pulling a set of eye glasses close to her face “it’s just Coraline and a friend of hers, Mae Borowski” Ms. Spink said, “is she from around here?” Ms. Forcible asked her, still trying to focus on her with her glasses. “I live just outside of town to the northwest” Mae said a little worried that they would catch her lie, not knowing much about the area wasn’t helping her much. “Oh, so not that far from here than?” Ms. Forcible asked “yes, I live just a few miles from here” Mae said, still feeling nervous. “Would you two like some tea?” Ms. Forcible asked, in a kind tone “sure, pick any I don’t mind what it is” Mae asked, see than looked over at Coraline who was standing behind her facing the floor with her eyes closed, Mae’s ears drooped down a little Mae wanted to help Coraline but she had a feeling she would not be here in the morning. “Jasmine, it will be then” Ms. Forcible said snapping Mae out of her thoughts. While Ms. Forcible turned around walking into the kitchen, “come sit down now” said Ms. Spink. Mae and Coraline walked over to the couch and sat down. Mae looked up at the walls that had shelves with three taxidermy dogs on each shelf. Every one of them had a hand knit sweater on with felt angel wings sewn on to the back. Mae looked at them with wide eyes, in shock. She looked at the two dogs that were sitting down on the floor in front of her and then at Ms. Spink, who was seated in her chair holding one of the dogs knitting the last few stiches. Coraline looked at Ms. Spink with a bit of worry “uh, don’t you only make wings for, the dead ones?” Coraline asked as the dogs sit on the floor hunched down in a bit of fear “just looking ahead dear, Angus hasn’t been feeling well of late” Ms. Spink said as she finished the last few stiches she put the needles away with the rest of the yarn next to her. Ms. Forcible then walked over with two cups of tea and set them on the table and then walked way over to what looked to be a dressing room thing, Mae didn’t really know what it was called. Ms. Spink the let the dog in her lap jump off on to the ground “April! Are you going to get ready?!” Ms. Forcible yell as she as getting dressed in something nice Ms. Spink shrugged in return ‘we’ve lost our ride Miriam. Caroline says her parents have vanished, quite completely.” Ms. Spink said Coraline looked at her a little worried Ms. Forcible was quick to answer what Ms. Spink had said “what! We’ve waited moths for those tickets!” Forcible shouted walking out of the dressing room in a nice dress, putting her eye glasses close to her face “I suppose we could walk” Ms. Spink said in return “with your gammy legs it’s nearly two miles to the theater” Forcible said as the augment was getting heated, Coraline then butted in “ahem!” get their attention they both stopped looking over at Coraline as the argument stop in a split second “o-oh yes, your missing parents. We know exactly what you need” Ms. Spink said, while Ms. Forcible walked over to a display of some sort Mae didn’t realize tell now that she had been silent for a long time “Miriam, get- yeah that’s right” Ms. Spink said as forcible walked over pushing a bowl of old toffee on to the table, the dogs sniffed it a bit before walking away from the couch and table “umm, how is, old, candy supposed to help us find Coraline’s Parents?” Mae asked, beating Coraline to the words. Ms. Spink than walked over to the bowl and took her knitting needles and jabbed then into the candy as it flew everywhere she kept jabbing at it tell there was nothing left up dust. She then pulled away letting Ms. Forcible blow the remaining dust away, Ms. Spink then grabbed a small item with her Knitting needles as if they were chop sticks “there you go sweetie” Ms. Spink said dropping the small item into Coraline’s hands “what’s it for?” Coraline asked pulling it close to her eye looking through it, while Mae studied it, a small dulled and polished triangle shaped rock with a hole in the middle. Mae looked at it in confusion ‘did someone make this or was it just like that?’ Mae thought to herself “well it might help it’s good for bad things sometimes” Ms. Spink said “no, they’re good for lost things” Forcible said “it’s bad things Miriam” Ms. Spink answered Coraline frowned at them and put the small stone in her pocket before standing up. “Come on let’s go” Coraline said to Mae “there just going to keep arguing aren’t they” Mae said standing up Coraline nodded in response. As they left, Spink and Forcible kept bickering.

   Mae open the door to the pink palace walking in as Coraline fallowed Closing the door behind her. “what now?” Mae asked leaning agents the wall her right ear twitching slightly Coraline looked around not knowing how to answer “I-I don't know I’m just glad that you’re here” Coraline said smiling at Mae. She didn't know how to answer, “I umm, I’m glad that I can at least provide some type of company, I guess, most kids your age tell me to leave them alone cause I twenty” Mae said as she mentally kicked herself for what she said, ‘why am I lying to her about why people stay away from me’ Mae thought to herself. Then it struck her, what would happen If Coraline knew what she had done, even if it had been more than four years since it happened. “do you have any friends back at home like friends your age?” Coraline asked leaning agents the opposite wall “yeah, Gregg, Bea, and Angus. I’ve been friends with them since I was like five. Me and Beatrice just started hanging out again after I dropped out of College we stopped hanging out when we started middle school” Mae said Coraline than looked at her with wide eyes “you went to College, why did you drop out?” Coraline asked, Mae ears dropped down, she did not, like thinking about college “well I dropped out because I was miserable the whole time. I couldn’t make friends, I never left my dorm room, I never ate anything and when I did, sometimes I would vomit after words. I drank cough syrup just to sleep all the time, after about two years I finally got up the courage to leave” Mae said looking down. Coraline just stared at her with a blank expression “Mae I…” Coraline said looking down, Mae knew that Coraline wouldn’t know what to say, just like Bea didn’t know. Coraline than looked up at Mae “I-I’m sorry for asking” Coraline said looking down again Mae did not respond.

   Mae and Coraline stood in silence for an unknown amount of time. Mae then broke the silence “hey can we go to bed I’m a little tired” Mae said still looking down, she had a feeling that as soon as she fell asleep she would wake up back in her own bed at home which as of right now she wanted to go home but, she didn’t want to leave Coraline to do this alone. But she wanted to see Bea again, “umm, sure I’m kinda tiered too, is it okay if we sleep in my parent’s room?” Coraline asked still leaning against the wall Mae then stood up straight walking out into the hallway “yeah that’s fine, you’ll have to lead the way I don’t know where it is” Mae said waiting for Coraline “I’d like to put my pajamas on first, if that’s okay” Coraline said walking in front of Mae as she fallowed behind. Mae waited outside the room for Coraline to finish getting dressed for bed. Mae’s mind then went blank, and then suddenly, the floor under her shattered into millions of pieces and she started falling through the space between stars she looked at her hands they were a shade of dark blue instead of black. Her shirt was a few different shades of blue instead of orange and red, “what now? Goanna give me more cryptic messages” Mae said in a sarcastic tone crossing her arms as her right ear twitched. See kept falling for a while before getting a response from one of them “little creature, you must stop him. I was too late, things are breaking down as for told. If you want to live you must fix it” they said in a deep voice. Mae wasted no time in responding “why do you need my help to fix this? I thought you were some kind of powerful God” Mae said in return. There was silence for too long he didn’t respond then she could hear yelling it was Coraline. She was back in the pink palace standing on solid ground where colors were normal again. “Mae. Mae!” Coraline yelled, snapping Mae out of her trance “I-I’m sorry I spaced out there for a moment” Mae said rubbing the back of her neck. Coraline stared a Mae for a moment “y-your eyes looked like the sky at night, you didn’t respond for some time…” Coraline said in a nerves tone Mae just stood there for a moment she noticed Coraline had orange pajamas on with red and white poke dots on it with a blanket draped over her back “I- I had a vision I was falling through space I think it was just a hallucination but it felt to real to have been that” Mae said as her ears fell limp. She hated lying to Coraline but how would she react to the truth. “I- let’s just sleep on it okay” Coraline said looking at Mae. Mae’s ears perked up a bit at that “yeah let’s just, talk about this tomorrow” Mae said looking down a bit. She knew at this point that see wouldn’t be here tomorrow she would just wake up back at home in her own bed. “Come on follow me, my parents room is just down the hall” Coraline said pointing down the hall from where they stood. They then walked over to the room Coraline pushed the door open. The room was mostly empty, but there were plenty of boxes laying around the room and a bed pushed up against the wall on the opposite side of were the doorway was. Coraline walked into the room before Mae, she waited a few seconds before fallowing Coraline into the room. Coraline crawled onto the bed placing the pillows to pose as her parents Mae stood there just staring at Coraline, Mae’s ears want limp watching Coraline do this, she then walked forward took of her boots and set them on the floor by the foot of the bed. She hesitated she didn’t want to make anything weird, expressly not right now. “Umm, is it okay if I sleep on the floor I-I feel, weird sleeping with you in bed” Mae said rubbing her arm, Coraline frowned a little looking down for a moment before looking back at Mae “I-I get why you feel weird about sleeping with me cause I’m so much younger then you, but, I don’t want to sleep alone tonight. Please?” Coraline said looking like she was going to cry Mae felt bad instantly for what she said, ‘well now I look like an asshole’ Mae thought to herself, she than walked forward kneeling on the bed and hugging Coraline. Mae mostly felt awkward sleeping with Coraline because she didn’t want Coraline or anyone ells to think she was a creep, “we can sleep together, I just, I find it so awkward and I know you know that” Mae said pulling away from the hug. “so, can we go to sleep now?’ Coraline asked rubbing her eyes Mae nodded in response. They both laid down “good night mom, good night dad” Coraline said kissing the pillows posed as her parent. She than leaned over and turned the light off pulling the covers over herself and Mae did the same. Coraline then burst into tears and hugged Mae and she hugged back they stayed like that for a while before Coraline fell asleep Mae then carefully pulled away from the hug and fell asleep as well after some time passed.


End file.
